In a case of a general wind turbine, for instance, when workers enter a rotor head or check on blades for maintenance, a process called rotor turning is performed, in which a rotor of the wind turbine is moved to a desired azimuth angle (see Patent Document 1).
For instance, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose controlling the pitch angle of wind turbine blades to perform rotor turning.